This invention relates to an attachment device for a faucet. More particularly, this invention relates to a spout attachment device for a faucet in which water can flow either upward or downward.
There are several different types of conventional faucets. All faucets have a handle and a spout. Disc and stem faucets have a handle that is twisted in a corresponding direction to turn water on and off. Cartridge and ball-type faucets have a handle with a lever, which is pulled up and down in a corresponding direction to turn water on and off. In conventional faucets, the spout discharges water in a downward direction.
It would be advantageous for a faucet to be able to discharge water either in the upward direction or in the downward direction. An advantage to having water discharged upward would be in rinsing one""s mouth. One would not need a receptacle or to cup one""s hand to collect water to rinse one""s mouth. The user would simply open his or her mouth directly over the upwardly discharging water to rinse his or her mouth. Also, one could simply wash his or her face by placing the face in front of the upwardly discharging water.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a device for attachment to a spout of a conventional faucet, which allows for either the upward or downward discharge of water.
The present invention is a bi-directional spout apparatus for attachment to the spout of a conventional faucet that allows for either the upward or downward discharge of water. Additionally, the present invention rotates and pivots to numerous positions that are most convenient for various activities and tasks.
The spout apparatus has a front end, back end, top surface, a bottom surface, a neck forming a hollow channel, and a central cavity. The spout apparatus attaches to the spout near the back end of the apparatus. The spout apparatus has a first bore, second bore, third bore, and the hollow channel. The first bore is located near the back end and extends from the top surface to the central cavity and receives water flow from the spout. The second bore extends from the central cavity to the bottom surface. The hollow channel extends from the front end into the central cavity, and the third bore is positioned near the front end and extends from the top surface to the hollow channel. Water flows from the spout into the first bore and into the central cavity where it can be diverted into either the second bore or the third bore. A sliding regulator member can be used within the central cavity to regulate water flow. Should the water flow into the second bore, it will be discharged from the spout device in the downward direction. Should the water flow into the third bore, it will be discharged from the spout in the upward direction.
In a further description of the parts of the bi-directional spout attachment, the invention includes a central body having a top surface, a bottom surface, a front end, and a back end. The central cavity can be fed by the first bore. The first bore is located near the back end, extending from the top surface to the central cavity. The second bore extends from the central cavity to the bottom surface. A neck forming a hollow channel extends from the central cavity to near the front end. A third bore located near the front end extends from the hollow channel to the top surface.
The regulator member positioned within the central body has a head portion, a shaft and a knob. The head portion lies within the central cavity. The shaft extends from the central cavity to the exterior of the central body. The knob is positioned opposite the head portion and the knob is outside the central body. By movement of the knob the flow direction regulator member is movable between a first position and a second position.
The spring is attached to the regulator member and the spring is also attached to the inner wall of the central cavity. When the spring is fully extended to a resting state the spring applies force to maintain the flow direction regulator member in the first position. In the first position the head portion covers access to the third bore and thereby directs water flow received from the first bore into the second bore. Alternately, the hollow channel may be positioned between the central cavity and the third bore. In this alternate, the head when in the first position would block access to the hollow channel, which would then prevent the flow of water into the third bore.
When the spring is in a compressed state the flow direction regulator member is in the second position where the head portion covers access to the second bore, and thereby directs water flow received from the first bore into the hollow channel or the third bore. The pressure from the water flowing from the first bore into the third bore maintains the spring in the compressed state and the regulator member in the second position. When the water flow ceases, the force of the compressed spring returns the spring to the first position and a resting state. The spring can encircle the shaft of the regulator member.
The pivoting member attaches to the top surface at the first bore. The pivoting member has a vertical axis and a horizontal axis. The pivoting member can make a circumferential rotation around the vertical axis and pivots about the horizontal axis. The first bore extends through the pivoting member. The pivoting member can be a ball joint.